Walk with Elias
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Elias tries to take care of his drunk girlfriend. oneshot. eliasxoc


Disclaimer: I only own Alex.

A/N: Just a quick, cute one shot I threw together. Enjoy!

* * *

Elias struggled to keep his guitar strapped on his back as they stumbled out of the elevator together. He had her hand in his, leading her out into the hot hotel hallway. The sound of the elevator music died down behind them as the doors shut.

"Slow down." She laughed, trying to tug on his hand and stop him from moving any further. "It's still early, let's enjoy the night."

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. His hand was still laced with hers, while his other hand found its way to her hip to help steady her. He was sure she would fall flat on her ass if he didn't support her.

"I need to get you behind closed doors before you do something stupid." Elias muttered. "Do you understand? You're one massive fuck up away from the WWE firing you."

"They're.." She hiccuped. "...not going to fire me. I'm..." She exaggeratedly pointed to herself. "...I'm too good for them to fire me. Most of the girls...other girls would be soooo lost without me guiding them."

"Yes, I'm sure Mandy Rose appreciates you punching her in the face for guidance." Elias smirked. "You're on thin ice as it is, babe."

"Mmm, _babe._ " She smiled up at him as she closed the space between them. Her hands steadied themselves on his chest. "I love when you call me that."

"Alex." He sighed. "You're so drunk right now."

"No, I'm not. You're just blurry."

He loved Alex, but when she got like this, he didn't thoroughly enjoy her in this state...unless he was as far gone as she was. He let out another sigh, before turning away from her, pulling her down the hall towards their room.

"We're almost to the hotel room."

Alex stopped walking, somehow managing to pull him back, laughing all the while.

"What's so funny?" He asked, trying hide his annoyance.

"I'm walking with Elias!" Alex exclaimed, her laughter growing louder.

She let go of his hand, falling to the floor in a fit of laughter. Elias looked around, hoping nobody was walking down the hall or poking their heads outside their doors to see what was happening.

"Alex, get up." He extended his hands towards her to help her up. "Stop laughing and get up. You're making too much noise. It's late."

Alex swatted his hands away, her laughter now turning into uncontrollable hiccups. "I..." Her thought was broken with a hiccup.

Elias adjusted the guitar on his back and bent down to pick her up. He struggled for a moment, but was able to get a good grip on her. He carried her until they got in front of their door. He set her down on her feet, being sure to have her lean against the wall.

"Don't move." Elias said, reaching into his back pocket to get the room key. "We're almost there."

Alex leaned her head against the wall, her eyes closed, humming some song that kept getting interrupted by hiccups.

"We're in."

Alex pushed herself off the wall and stumbled into the room. She ran her hand against the wall in an effort to steady herself. When the wall stopped, she tripped over her feet, nearly falling to the floor. She caught herself and fell into another fit of laughter as she plopped down onto the edge of the bed.

Elias set his guitar against the wall and stood in the center of the room, watching Alex attempt to get her shoes off. He shook his head in disappointment when her hand slipped and she hit herself in the face. If the trip from the bar to the hotel hadn't been a mess, he would be laughing at her right now.

"Don't kill yourself." He muttered.

"I..." She hiccuped. "I won't."

Elias got down on the floor and started taking her shoes off. "Babe, you're a wreck."

"I am not." Alex laughed.

He threw her shoes by the dresser and looked up at her, shaking his head. "You're worse than a child sometimes, babe."

"Mmm, you called me _babe_ aga-" Another hiccup cut her off.

Elias went to grab a bottle of water for her. When he came back, he sat down next to her and opened the bottle, bringing it to her lips. With one hand rubbing smooth circles on her back, while the other held the bottle up to her lips, urging her to drink.

"I need you to calm down, baby. Stop laughing. Take a couple of deep breaths and relax." He coached her. "We have to leave for the next city in a few hours. I want you to get a little rest so that tomorrow isn't completely unbearable for you."

She pushed the bottle away from her mouth when she was finished drinking. Taking a deep breath, Alex got up and stood in front of Elias, wobbling. Her hands fumbled with the hem of her shirt. Getting a good grip on it, she pulled it upwards, swayed for a moment, caught her balance, and finally got it over her head. She tossed it over her shoulder and took a step closer to Elias. Cupping the sides of his face with both her hands, she lowered her head down to his, her lips catching his.

His hands found their way to her hips, gently pushing her away from him. He looked up at her, shaking his head again. "No, not tonight."

Alex pouted.

"You couldn't even get your shoes off without smacking yourself in the face." Elias said as he attempted to steady her. "Get in bed."

"Not without you."

"You're not going without me."

He led her over to the bed and helped her get in. Covering her with the blanket, he leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"Eliassss."

"I'll be there in a second."

Just in case she needed it in the middle of the night, he left the half drunk bottle of water on her night stand. He peaked down at her and noticed she was already asleep. Smiling down at her, he gently smoothed her hair back.

"I love you, baby."

After getting ready for bed, he got in next to her. He cuddled close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. "You're such a mess sometimes, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

A sleepy contented sigh from Alex was his only response.

* * *

A/N: A little cute fluff.


End file.
